Semiconductor devices are devices which are in current use in various electronic devices. They form the basis of most complex electronics. The speed of the semiconductor components (e.g., MOSFETs) determine the speed of the electronic devices. The semiconductor components are multilayered devices which allow electron to move from one contact to another. The speed of such contact is currently limited and thus, the devices can only perform to a certain level.